Love Lost
by Morley
Summary: Mulder is grieving over his missing partner... A man murders to "help" victims get over they're loved ones.


Title: Love Lost (An X-Files/Profiler Crossover)  
Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and Maggie Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox. Samantha Waters, John Grant, Bailey Malone, George Fraele, and Grace belong to the people at NBC and the creators of Profiler.  
Spoiler(s): Duane Barry, Ascension, slight One Breath  
Author's Notes: This takes place before '3' and 'One Breath'. Also, if you watch Profiler please note that this is my first time writing Samantha Waters, John Grant, etc. so bare with me. And I know in the series, Sam and John didn't know each other in school! Feedback would be much appreciated.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
March 24  
6:45 am  
  
He reached out for her. She couldn't call his name. They grabbed her around the waist and he never saw her again. "NO!" Mulder woke up with a jerk. He had that same nightmare every night since "They" took her away from him. Scully. How he longed to see her again, hear her theories. Getting up, Mulder turned on the television.   
  
He wasn't even paying attention until the anchor started talking about a possible serial killer. "The Violent Crimes Task Force from Georgia are here in Rhode Island investigating. That's all for now, back to you, Tom."   
  
"Thanks, Gina-" Mulder turned off the TV and get dressed hoping he'd be asked to help with this current case. He knew two of the people from the VCTF, John Grant and Samantha Waters. They went to the Academy together. Mulder wanted to assist him because he wanted to get his mind off things...  
  
Providence, Rhode Island  
Crime Scene  
9:10 am  
  
Agent John Grant surveyed the crime scene. This was the fourth victim of the New England Serial Killer. The first was found in New Jersey, the second in Maine, and the third in Massachusettes. They were all found stabbed through the heart and a woman's name carved on their chest. Grant and his team, Bailey Malone, George Frale, and Profiler, Samantha Waters, all agreed that the women somehow hurt these men emotionally. Grant looked up to see Samantha walking over to him. "What do you think, Sam? Any knew thoughts popping up?"  
  
"He's obviously had his heart broken as well. Maybe he wants to put these men out of their misery. You know, because of divorce or an affair. Hopefully we can find this guy before he claims another victim. We're going to have to look at the patterns again. All patterns. Where he goes to kill the men, how he finds them."   
  
"Maybe Grace will find something when she does the autopsy. Maybe our guy left fingerprints this time." John said. Sam nodded. "Maybe."  
  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
A.D. Walter Skinner's Office  
10:13 am  
  
"Agent Mulder, have a seat." Mulder sat across from his boss and friend. Huh, friend. Who would of thought Fox Mulder would have a friend other than Scully? "How are you holding up? Still having the nightmares?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, I can't shake them. I think I've slept a total of fifteen hours this whole week!"   
  
"Maybe you should get out of town for a while. I can keep an eye on things, check out for leads." Mulder snorted. As if anyone could 'keep an eye' on Them! Those bastards, that Smoking SOB, had abducted Scully!   
  
*One day that man will be smoking on my gun. Wouldn't it be nice if he just up and died from lung cancer?*   
  
"Have you talked to Mrs. Scully?"  
  
"Yeah, last night. I thought she'd be worse off than I am but she's not. Her husband's Navy influence must have rubbed off on her."   
  
Skinner nodded. "That's good to hear. You may go, Agent Mulder, but you know you can call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Mulder said getting up.  
  
*****************  
  
As soon as Mulder went into the hallway, he did a double take. He knew John Grant was working on the case from Rhode Island but he didn't think he'd see him at the Bureau. "John!" he said.  
  
"Mulder? Hey! How are you?"  
  
"I've been better, how about you?"  
  
"Good except for this case I'm working on."  
  
"I heard about it. Has Samantha come up with a profile yet?"   
  
"She's got a good one. Want to her it from her?"  
  
"Sure," Mulder said following John into one of the debriefing rooms.  
  
"Sam, look who I found wondering the halls." Mulder looked at Samantha as she smiled at him. He hadn't seen her in two years. They were very close friends but with the X-Files and Sam profiling more often than he was, they didn't get to see each other as often as they liked.   
  
"Mulder! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said rushing to him for a hug. He smiled sadly thinking of Scully. "Mulder, are you alright? You look a little pale, why don't you sit down?"   
  
*Shit! I don't want to burden her but she's going to ask.*  
  
Before she could say anything, Mulder asked, "How's Chloe?"  
  
"She's fine but she told me she'd like you to visit soon. Now, what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm surprised you two haven't heard about 'Spooky' Mulder's situation."   
  
John spoke up. "No, we haven't. What situation?" Mulder knew he couldn't hold them off so he told them all about Duane Barry and Scully's abduction. His friends both tried to give him hope that she would be found alive.   
  
"Sam. John." They turned to see Bailey Malone, the VCTF leader. "We've got another on in Maryland, Annapolis." John nodded then introduced Mulder. Looking at Sam, who also nodded, Bailey asked Mulder, "Would you like to join us, Agent?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, if I'm not in the way."  
  
"Nonsense, Mulder, " Sam said, "you're never in they way."  
  
Annapolis, Maryland  
Crime Scene  
12:06 pm  
  
Mulder hadn't been to Annapolis since he met Mrs. Scully at Scully's apartment the day she went missing. He tried to push the thougth behind so he could help the VCTF catch the bastard. Sam had told him she believed this man, most likely 30 to 40 years old, had his heart broken and wants to "help" others with their pain. It seemed that the men were either divorced or the wife had an affair. Sam's theory made perfect sense. Mulder looked at the picture of the recent victim and his girlfriend. He noticed that Beth, the name the killer had carved on the man's chest, had an engagement ring on. Maybe she broke it off, that would have to be checked out.   
  
Mulder walked over to Sam who was talking to two others from the VCTF Mulder hadn't met. "Mulder," she said, "this is Grace, medical examiner and Agent George Fraele."   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Agent Mulder," Fraele said.   
  
"See anything, Mulder?" Sam asked.   
  
"Maybe, what do you see, it's your case." he replied kindly.   
  
Sam smiled and Grace gave her a look that said: "Hot, yet modest."   
  
Sam told them her thoughts. "It seems his heart was definately broken. As for the name carving..." She shook her head.   
  
Mulder spoke up as if he understood the man's pain. "For the women to realize how much the men loved and cared for them."  
  
Across the street   
from the Crime Scene  
12:13 pm  
  
Joseph Maly watched the swarm of police and FBI Agents around his latest "mercy killing". He thought of his ex-girlfriend. She had left him because he wasn't rich. Maly had been heart broken and rather than kill himself, he vowed to put others out of their misery. That would indirectly cause their ex-whatevers pain. He noticed a rather tall agent with the ones from Georgia. He hadn't been with them at the other three crime scenes. Maly sw the look of sadness in the man's eyes as he spoke. Could he be the next victim? Joseph Maly decided to make a point to visit the agent at his home.  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
3:35 pm  
  
At the request of his friends, Mulder went home. They could tell he hadn't been sleeping. John promised he would call when they found something out. Mulder laid on his couch and clicked on the television. Finding a Star Trek marathon, he put down the remote and got comfortable. Of course, just as he was settled, there was a knock at the door. Mulder reluctantly got up and opened it. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe, I just moved in next door and I have to confess I really didn't read the contract because I was desparate to find a place. Are pets allowed?"   
  
Mulder chuckled. "Yeah. Small dogs, cats, birds, and fish. You weren't planning on horse or anything like that, were you?"  
  
"No," the man replied with a laugh. "Probably a chihuaha. I'm Joseph Maly."   
  
"Fox Mulder, nice to meet you," Mulder said shaking his hand. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Chilmark, Massachusettes."  
  
"Really? I used to live there as a kid."  
  
"I suppose you went to Chilmark High."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Play any sports?"  
  
"Basketball and baseball. What about you?"  
  
"I was in the Drama Department." Joseph looked at his watched. "Oh crap, I gotta go. I'll call you sometime and we'll have a beer."  
  
"Great, see ya around!" Mulder said shutting the door.  
  
Maly entered the elevator. After surfing the net, he found out what Special Agent Fox Mulder did at the FBI exactly. He also learned that the man had lost his partner, Dana Scully. Mulder blamed himself, he was hurt by this. "Well, I'll help him to feel better."  
  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
March 25  
11:21 am  
  
"Sam! I got the results back!" Grace said waving a folder. "Someone got a wee bit careless and took his gloves off too soon. Joseph Maly, age 36, no known address."  
  
"Alright, George, put an APB out on Joseph Maly," Bailey said. "Sam, any thoughts as to who might be next? How he finds his victims?"  
  
"I'm thinking he just walks around the city looking for someone who seems lost or hurt. After finding them, he tries to become friends. They share each others' life stories. He finds out something the men are upset about and then pulls out the knife."  
  
"Wonderful friend," Grace said sarcastically.  
  
"As for who's going to be next..."   
  
John ran into the room, interrupting her. "Someone hacked into the FBI Mainframe. They looked up information on Mulder!"   
  
Samantha looked at him. "He's the next victim!"  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
1:42 pm  
  
"Thanks for the beer, Mulder."   
  
"Anytime, Joe."   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a gun? There aren't any problems in this apartment complex, are there?"  
  
"No, I"m an FBI Agent."  
  
"Really, my dad worked for the FBI when I was younger."  
  
"Would I have known him?"  
  
"I don't think so. He was killed in a raid three years after he joined," Maly continued lying. "His partner blamed himself until my mother finally convinced him he wasn't at fault. Do you have a partner, Mulder?"   
  
Mulder was about to throw his beer bottle away when Maly asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maly could almost feel the pain and anger radiating off Mulder like heat from the sun. "Damn! I'm sorry. You must have lost her like Brock lost my dad."  
  
"What did you say?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Like Brock lost my--"  
  
"No, no, you said 'you must have lost her'. I never said my partner was female." Maly got up from his chair and walked to Mulder hiding the beer bottle behind his back.   
  
"I just knew, Agent Mulder. I want to help you." Maly swung the bottle onto Mulder's head.  
  
1:55 pm  
  
Maly moved the table to the other room and laid Mulder on the kitchen floor. He put both knees on Mulder's chest and pulled his gloves and knife out. Maly ripped Mulder's shirt off. "Hmm... carve first or plunge right in?" He thought for a minute, then said. "Carve."   
  
Mulder woke up with a jerk when he felt the cold knife on his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
"Just putting you out of your misery." Maly said simply.   
  
"I personally would like to keep my heart, thank you."  
  
"Oh, that's not possible." Mulder felt the point of the knife slicing his skin and the blood ooze out.   
  
"Get the fuck off me!" he said as he threw the man off of him.   
  
Maly's head struck the counter.   
  
After Mulder cuffed Maly, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Agent Mulder, it's John, are you alright?"   
  
Mulder opened the door. "It's about time you guys got here!"  
  
4:03 pm  
  
When everyone finally left, Sam sat with Mulder on the couch. She could tell he was physically and emotionally drained, but what words of comfort could she offer? She just didn't know so she gave him a hug. "Mulder, you know that if you ever need anything, all you have to do is call me."   
  
"Me too," John said walking over to them. "We're leaving late tomorrow afternoon, want to shoot some b-ball?"   
  
"Yeah that'd be great." John knew that basketball was Mulder's favorite way to unwind.   
  
"Grace and I will come and watch. Maybe we can play a little two on two with you guys."   
  
Mulder nodded. "Thanks, both of you."  
  
"See you tomorrow," they answered.   
  
Mulder leaned back and closed his eyes. "I should see how she's doing."  
  
Maggie Scully's Home  
Baltimore, MD  
5:16 pm  
  
Maggie Scully sat on her porch swing thinking of her daughter and her husband. Her husband, Captain William Scully, died of a heart attack two years earlier and now her youngest daughter, Dana, was missing. A tear fell down her cheek but she made no attempt to wipe it away until she saw Dana's partner and close friend walking up the drive. She stood up as he climbed the porch steps.  
  
"Hello Fox."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Scully." She took his hand and led him to the swing. She asked, "Fox, dear, your head, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered. "Physically anyway."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
He smiled slightly. "I love how you come to the point. Besides, I feel you're the only one I can say this to."  
  
"What's that, dear?"  
  
"I miss Dana. I miss her smile, I miss her voice. Hell, I even miss when she proves me wrong! I don't know what to do. Skinner gave me the X-Files again but I can't do it without her. Why does everyone I care about turn up missing or against me?"   
  
Mrs. Scully was speechless. She knew Fox loved her daughter but she didn't know he was in love with her. She gave the young man a hug. "Fox, we'll find her." She said it with so much conviction that Mulder had to believe her.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
